Frigid Little Whore
by xblackrosefirex
Summary: There are many ways to make a person cry, and Tarukane takes it too far. I honestly didn't enjoy writing this, but please be nice, as this IS my first dark fic ever.


I got this idea in the car today. One of Tarukane's lines from the anime, "frigid little whore," gave me an idea for a story, and so this fic was born.

This will be a dark fic. My first time writing a dark fic, in fact, so if anyone here is expecting Edgar Allen Poe or Anne Rice, go somewhere else. But this isn't going to be a happy fic laced with the "I love you, you love me" song. No one dies in this though, so don't worry.

And now, the disclaimer: xblackrosefirex does not own.

And please, you guys…no flames. This is my very first dark fic, so please be nice about it. If you can't handle your favorite character getting raped, killed or whatever, that's your problem, not mine. If you don't like it, I respect that, but tell me with constructive criticism. To say it "fucking sucks" or some other crap like that is pretty immature in my opinion. The back button on your compter is there for a reason, people.

However, if I offend anyone, know that I did not mean to and I truly am sorry. I'm really not trying to be mean or anything, I'm just trying to make a point, and I'm pretty sure you all got it.

Onto the fic!

**Frigid Little Whore.**

"HAHAHAH! YES, SCREAM CRY! GIVE ME MORE JEWELS!" she heard her captor's voice ring out in her ears. It seemed to bounce off the stone walls and hit her with painful force, like the blow of a slap. His beady little eyes were what scared her the most. Pleasure was hidden inside them as she cried out in pain. His mouth curled into a crazed leer as white gems hit the floor with a soft pitter patter sound.

"One…two…three…six!" Tarukane gleefully exclaimed as he gathered up the hiruseki stones in his fat, grubby bejeweled hands. He offered poor Yukina a smirk, and waddled over to where she knelt down on the hard stone floor.

"I knew you'd warm up to your dear old Uncle Tarukane," he said in mock affection. Uncle Tarukane. He had called himself that ever since he captured her all those years ago, when she was a mere child. Now, here she was, as his prisoner. She wasn't a person with feelings, she was a thing. A thing for Tarukane to control and do with as he pleased. He mistook his silence for coldness. She was trying so hard not to give him that satisfaction.

But someday, she was going to get out of there. Leave this horrid place and never go back. She just didn't know how.

"You better be up for it again tomorrow morning. "He said walking out, leaving her all alone.

///////////////////Scene change////////////////////////////////////////////////

The only comfort Yukina found in that dungeon were the birds. Although they couldn't help her, the very fact that they came to visit her every day made her happy. She envied them though.

"If only I had wings like you do," she'd tell them, "I would fly away from this awful place." The birds could feel her sadness, even right through her smile. But they were only birds. Offering sounds of music and comfort were about all they could do.

She looked out the window…night was beginning to fall, and soon Tarukane would be back with his servants to do even more damage. She sighed and folded her hands in her lap, dreading the man's repulsive face.

There was a loud click and she looked up in surprise. There stood Tarukane, business suit, jewels, cigar and all. He was...alone. She didn't know why, but this worried her greatly. She took a step back.

He chuckled and puffed out some smoke from his cigar. Its putrid stench filled the room, and the smoke encircled her, making the poor girl cough.

"You know," he said, putting the cigar out in the ashtray on the nearby marble table, "There are other ways to make you cry." She trembled when he said that. It wasn't his words that scared her, it was his eyes. They held traces of lust, greed, and the desire to control, to hurt…

He reached out his hand to touch her face, but she pulled back, softly whimpering.

"P…please…stay away!" she cried out. She was backed up against a wall; eyes wide open, trembling in fear. This only made him chuckle even more.

"It's been a while since I've toyed with a broad." He leered, grabbing her chin, bringing her face close to his. She struggled to get out of his grip.

"Struggle all you want, you little bitch. Not only will I get my jewels, but a nice side of pleasure too." And he crashed his lips onto hers.

///////////////////////////////////////Scene Change////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yukina lay on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Naked, broken, bleeding and exhausted.

_"What a broad!"_

_"What a whore. To think you gave up your virginity so easily."_

_"This is what happens to freaks like you."_

_"One...__two…three…YES! YES! MORE JEWELS! KEEP 'EM COMING! CRY LOUDER, HARDER!"_

_H_is voice just wouldn't go away. He was everywhere. There was no escape. His last words echoed throughout her head:

_"__Frigid__ little whore, aren't you?"_

More tears fell onto the bloody carpet. Maybe she truly was a whore…

And that Tarukane would always win.

The end.

Ok, if anyone here thought I enjoyed writing that, I honestly didn't. But, I wanted to take my writing skills to whole new level and write something dark and depressing. I'm pretty sure this is actually really light compared to other fics out there, though.

I watched all the Tarukane episodes and tried to get his personality right. Rude, self centered, no respect for women whatsoever, greedy, repulsive.

And sorry if I made Yukina out of character. I know very well that deep down she is a survivor and a very strong person. But, I wanted to capture a side of Yukina that was more vulnerable and helpless than what they made her out to be in the anime and the manga. Don't get me wrong I love Yukina. But, for the love for a character does not stop me from writing a dark fic…unless I'm in a really nice mood, or just plain don't want to.

But I'm NOT a mean person. I just like to explore with my writing that's all.

So, in your reviews, please tell me how I did, what you liked, and what I could have done better.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
